Marriage
by heavenrains
Summary: Masaru is never able to realize his feelings for Touma until one day, when he hears about Touma's arranged marriage. Will he be able to stop the marriage and keep Touma by his side? Or he will lose Touma forever? R&R plz!


"Man, I hope I can make it in time!" Masaru pants as he runs towards the DATS headquarters. _Touma'll probably yell at me, again if I'm late this time. 'How many time have I told you not to be late? Do any of my words sink into that thick head of yours?' Touma is really a sore pain if he wants to. But why many people think he's cute, even my family? Because he has a cute smile, a cute sleeping face or when he blushes? What did I just think? No, that Touma is never cute!_ He smirks with his own thought. He glances at his watch. "Sweet, I make it in time! Not this time, Touma!"

"Oh, Masaru. 1 minute late!" Yoshino beams at him.

"Wow, Yoshino. Why do you imitate that irritating Touma, being so mean with me?" He smiles as he gains his breath.

"Is he really irritating? I think he's cute!" Yoshino teases.

"Not again! Believe me, he's the most evil demon in the shape of an angelic and innocent angel." Slightly Masaru shakes his head.

"He's not that bad. You should try to understand him, understand how he feels, how much of burden he has to handle. You know, he's pretty kind, and dependable, and helpful, and caring towards me and towards others. That's why he's loved by many many many people, especially from DATS!" Yoshino smiles while lecturing the younger boy with one finger pointing idly in the air.

"You're not me!" Masaru starts to get mad out of nowhere. He doesn't know why. But for sure not because Touma is praised by others. He already gets used to being compared with Touma. But why does he get annoyed this time? _Why do I feel so mad out of nowhere? Why do I feel so much pain in my heart? I'm already used to being compare with him but why this time I feel so different. What's the different between what Yoshino just said and what I've been heard? About Touma is being loved? But why? Because I fall in love? But with who? Touma? No way! _Masaru gets lost in thought while forming a fist.

"Ok, sorry. So…" Yoshino tries to change the subject, not to further annoy her partner. "Are you gonna tell me why you are late? No, let me guess… Detention again?"

"Uh. For being late at school, again."

"Why don't you wake up earlier? You'd better move to live with Touma. He'll wake you up every morning for school. Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's ok, Yoshino." Masaru smiles at his partner. "You know, I don't want to be woken up by his yell and shout and lecturing at 4:30 in the morning."

"Yeah, you got the point!" She laughs. "But Touma is sure late today. That's weird of him."

"Huh, he's not here yet? I thought that he'd already been waiting inside with Rentarou-san."

"Nah, he hasn't shown up. So, we'll continue to wait for him here or get to see the Captain?"

"Let's get so see Captain so…"

"So you'll have a chance to tell Touma yourself and lecture him for being late, right?" Yoshino Interrupts with a grin.

"Uh. I wanna show him a piece of my mind once in a while." He smiles.

"Nah, maybe only this time!" Yoshino jokes and then both of them get to see the Captain. "Good to see you here." Says the Captain. "I have something to tell you!"

"Huh, we're not waiting for Touma?" Yoshino surprises.

"Unfortunately no. I'm going to tell you something important, so listen carefully, ok? Touma is not your partner anymore. He's quitting DATS."

"You say what?" Masaru shouts.

"How…can…that…happen?" Yoshino mumbles.

"Calm down you two. I know it's hard for you to accept, but it's hard for us too."

"What happen? Why does he quit?" Angrily Masaru asks.

"He called me earlier and asked for permission to leave DATS and said that he's sorry."

"Tell us everything, please." Yoshino insists to get a hold of the problem as she tries to calm herself.

"Ok, as you know, Touma was born in an aristocratic family in Austria, the Norstein family. But his very existence is the shame of the whole family because he's just a half-blood and illegitimate child. In order to regain the family's pride, his father, Franz Norstein, forced him to marry another aristocrat. That's why he had to quit DATS and return to Austria to prepare for the wedding."

"But he's only 14. And who is the person he's going to marry?" Masaru gets angry as he, once again, forms a fist, ready to punch anything daring to stand in his way. He's usually a short-tempered person but today, he unusually gets agitated more easily. _Why I'm feeling this angry. I'm supposed to be happy when the eye sore is gone or at least to be happy for Touma because he's no more looked down by his own family. But why I'm having this strange feeling; it's like I'm losing something, something very precious? _

"As Touma told me, the person he's going to marry is somewhat a nobleman and also a prodigy himself. At the age of 20, he's graduated as the top student from the same University as Touma's, runs a company on his own, and also one of the five youngest and most successful people in Austria. Touma barely knows anything else about this person but this is an arranged and greatly expected marriage of the whole family, so he has to fullfill his duty as a son, a member of the family and also as an aristocrat: live only for the pride of the family. Moreover, for noblemen, age isn't a big matter of marriage."

"What? A guy?" Yoshino is shocked.

"Uhm, what do you expect from arranged marriage, full of surprise! And Touma is pretty cute and feminine. He'll be a beautiful bride, don't you think?"

"It's not the time to joke around, Rentarou-san!" Masaru shouts as he thumps the nearby chair and makes it slide to the end of the room.

"Stop shouting, Masaru. Calm down! Pull yourself together!" Yoshino yells with a demanding tone. Then she turns to face the Captain. "And Captain, this is really not the right time to joke like that, even for the purpose of lightening the situation. It's not needed! Don't you see the intension of the problem we have here? We're about to lose a comrade, a partner, a precious friend." She pauses for a while to breathe. "So, can we do something to help Touma?"

"Yes but it'll be hard."

"Just tell us! What do you suggest, Captain?" Yoshino insists.

"Convince Touma to refuse the marriage. But you know, it's nearly impossible because he need to do that to have a chance to save his beloved sister."

"So, you tell us to give up on him?" Masaru yells again as he storms out of the HQ.

"Stop, Yashino. Just leave him alone. He needs time for himself." Calmly the Captain says when Yoshino intends to run after Masaru. She nods understanding.

---oOo---

Masaru heads home after storming out of DATS HQ. Just for a few minutes but lots of things has happened. Touma, his rival and also his partner, is going to leave him. He's so confused and he has no clue of the reasons.

_What's gotten into me today? Why I'm so mad and confused just about Touma's marriage? I'm supposed to be happy, at least for him to have a better life and a good husband and not to be looked down anymore but why I'm so sad? Why do I feel like my world is falling apart? Why do I feel like there is something missing in my life? Why do I feel so empty and lonely and painful and jealous? JEALOUS? But why? With who? Why I'm so confused, with my own feelings? What has happened to me?_

"Aniki" Agumon says from the Digivice.

"Huh?"

"What's troubling your mind, aniki? You're looking kind of weird and, well, tangled?" Agumon says after being realized.

"I don't know, really. But maybe something to do with Touma. Uh, Agumon, what do you feel when you heard the new about Touma?"

"Uh, well, surprised, shocked, astonished but anyway I'm happy for him. That noble seems like to be a worthy guy for Touma."

"Yes, I'm supposed to be happy. But why I feel pain? And confused? And lost?"

"Because you love Touma, aniki."

"What? Me? Love Touma? No way!"

"Stop denying you own feeling! Yes, you do love Touma, aniki. It's just that you haven't realized your own feelings towards him. But I see, I hear and I know everything. The way you look at Touma is full of love and, well, want I think. When you're at home, all you talk about is Touma. Yeah, maybe all you talk is complaining, but every single thing is about Touma: how he behaved, how he treated you, and what he talk. And I saw you blushed when he smiles at you, when he blushed, when he made funny face, and especially the time when he slept soundly in your embrace, aniki."

"What? No, I didn't!"

"Really? Is that really what you think, that you completely have no feelings for Touma? So why are you so frustrated?"

"I already told you that don't know! It's just… I don't know!" he yells.

"That means you love Touma, aniki. I'm maybe just a Digimon, but I'm capable of understanding feelings through deeds and actions. And I know that you love him. Believe me this time, aniki. I know what I'm saying."

"Ok, so if I love Touma, what can that help to solve the problem?'

"Run to him, tell him you love him and make him yours. Problem solved! Easy!" Agumon shrieks.

"Easier said than done! He hates me from the bottom of his heart! If I tell him how I feel about him, he'll probably punch me in the face!"

"Are you really that thick-headed, aniki?"

"What?" Masaru yells as he rubs Agumon's head and gives him a threatening look. "What do you mean by that?"

"That hurts, aniki! That's so mean!" Agumon looks painfully at Masaru. "Ok, I'm sorry for calling you thick-headed but… you really are thick-headed!"

"Want a punch?" Masaru threatens.

"Sorry, sorry, aniki. Uhm, the problem is that I don't know if Touma loves you or not but…"

"See, you're thick-headed, too!" Masaru interrupts.

"BUT…" Agumon glares at Masaru. "But he cares for you."

"What does that mean? He cares for me? All he ever does is yelling and lecturing!"

"Listen aniki. Yes, it's true that he usually yells and lectures you but he just wants you to be a better person. And remember, whenever you need, he's always beside you no matter what the circumstance is. He's with you through thick and thin. And if he didn't have faith in you and your strength, even only a little, would he be able to sleep soundly in your arms like that time?"

"You got the point there, Agumon." Masaru sighs. _Hurm…I'm really thick-headed. I never think of Touma's actions that way, and I'm never able to understand my very own feelings. If not for Agumon, I might still be lost in my frustration and confusion now. I'm grateful to Agumon for helping me out of this mess of mind._ "Thanks, Agumon. I'm your aniki but all I can do is panic and you have to tell me all these things and help me work things out." His words are suddenly slipped out audibly.

"Uh, no problem aniki. That's what friends are for, right!"

"Uh…"

"So, why are you still standing here? Why don't you run to meet Touma and tell him how you feel? You're still unsure of your own feelings?"

"No. It's just what if he only wants me as a friend and nothing more? What if he rejects me?"

"If you don't tell him, he'll eventually leave your side, forever. But if you tell him, you'll still have a chance, even only a slightest one, to win him and keep him beside you. You don't have anything to lose now, so give it a try and also give both you and him a chance."

"You're right. Please go home and tell mom and Chika I'm not going home." Then he rushes the direction towards Touma's mansion. "Thanks again, Agumon. You're a great help!"

"Good luck, aniki!"

---oOo---

"Master, are you ok? You look pretty pale?"

"Ah, I'm ok. Just a little tired. Thanks Gaomon. I just need a bath and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure with that decision? About the marriage?"

"Yeah. I have to do this. I have to save my Ririna at all cost."

"Master, forgive me to say this. Have you ever consider thinking for yourself at least once? You always think for others and sacrifice yourself for them."

"What are you talking about? I saw the picture of this guy and heard about him already. He's well-educated and also a noble so I think he'll treat me kindly and I'll have a happy life without worrying about anything."

"But you don't love him. The one you love is that brat, Daimon Masaru. How can you be happy with this wedding, a wedding without love?"

"No, I don't love Masa…"

"Stop fooling yourself, Master! I'm sorry for shouting and interrupting you, but think for yourself, please Master. There're so many ways to save Ririna-sama, so you don't have to do this. You'll regret it. The one you truly love is Masaru, I know that. Please reconsider your choice, Master."

"Thank you for your concern, Gaomon. But I'll do this, I'll marry that noble if that means I can save Ririna. I've promised to myself that I'll save her and I'll keep my promise for sure. I won't regret my decision." Touma pauses for a while. "Ok, now I have to get a bath. Your mission is to guard and not to let anyone enter my room, no matter what happens unless I give permission to enter, ok?"

"Yes Master!"

"Good." Touma gives a wry smile and enters his own room and the bathroom inside. Afterward, he puts off his clothes and damps himself into the bathtub and sinks deeper and deeper in the hot water. _Daimon Masaru… That thick-headed never understands how I feel about him, especially when I always shout and lecture him like that. But why I'm thinking about him right now? No. You have to wake up, Touma. It's not time for dreaming. I have to do this. Yeah, I've made my resolve. I'll get married. I'll save Ririna. I'll be happy. Yeah, I'll be happy. Everyone will be happy. I've made the right choice. But why I'm still doubting?... _He feels his face hot as tears start to fall uncontrollably. _Stupid tears. Why are you falling now? Stop. I've done the right thing. I'm not supposed to cry. Stop falling, please… _

"Wow, I cannot believe that I fell asleep in the bathtub. But at least, tears have stopped now." Touma murmurs as a faint smile appears on his face. He tries to stand up feeling numb from his own feet, wipes away the remaining tears, reaches for a big towel and wraps it around himself. As soon as he gets out of the bathroom, he almost freezes as he sees the bulky image sitting on his bed.

"Masaru, what are you doing here. More importantly, how can you get in here? Gaomon's guarding outside!" Touma mumbles.

"Window, of course." Masaru whispers as he looks away, avoiding to look at Touma. _Wow, he's so cute. I can't believe my own eyes. Rentarou-san is right. Touma can be a beautiful bride if he wants._ Masaru's face starts to get redder and redder. "I have something to tell you, something really important. Please sit down." Masaru points the position next to him on the bed. Touma quietly follows and sits down next to his friend.

"What do you want to tell me? It must be so important that you break into my house at midnight." Calmly says Touma.

"Listen carefully. I know it's hard to believe, even I cannot believe it in the first place. What I want to tell you is, well, I love you." Masaru suddenly turns to face Touma. "Yeah, you heard it right. I love you, Touma."

"I'm sorry, Masaru…" Words are still stuck in his throat. His eyes are glued to the floor as tears start to fall again.

"So, you don't love me, even a little bit. This is a rejection, huh?" Masasu looks like he's so much pain as tears are about to fall. _I've lost him…forever…_

Touma hastily wraps his arms around Masaru's neck and leans his head on it. He sobs his heart out. "No, it's not like that. I've been waiting for you to say that you love me for so long. I love you too, Masaru, so much. But… it's all over…"

Masaru, in return, stretches his arms wide and wraps them around Touma for a tighter embrace. Then he gives Touma a soft peck on the forehead. "I'm glad, so glad knowing that you also love me, Touma. I really do."

"But I've told you already… It's all over… It's too late now…" Touma cries even louder.

"Believe me, Touma. It's not over yet." He embraces Touma tighter. "I'm here with you. We'll work this out, somehow."

"But…the wedding…and Ririna…"

"I understand. You want to save Ririna, but this is not the right way. And I know that she wouldn't be happy if she knew that you have to marry someone you barely know about in order to save her. Let's save her together, Touma."

Touma now snuggles his head onto Masaru's chest. Tears keep fallings uncontrollably but he knows for sure that he's now safe and well-secured in Masaru's strong embrace. And don't know since when, he's fallen asleep soundly in Masaru's arms. "I love you, Masaru." He murmurs in his sleep.

"Ah, I know. I love you too, Touma." He strokes Touma's hair slightly and gives a content smile. He eventually falls asleep himself, still holding Touma closely in his arms.

---oOo---

"Good morning, Touma."

"Good morning, Masaru." He smiles. "I'm glad that what happened yesterday, that you said you loved me is not a dream."

"Everything is real, and I'm not gonna regret about it." He pauses and put a chaste kiss on Touma's lips. Touma blushes, and so does Masaru.

"So…what are we going to do from now on? About the wedding and everything?"

"Uhm, I've been thinking about this, well, since I woke up this morning. About Ririna, I know that you can find a way to cure her yourself. I'm not smart but you are, so you can do it. I'm sure. I have faith in you, Touma. And about the wedding, you don't have to marry that nobleman or return to Austria anymore. I've decided."

"Huh?"

Masaru reaches inside his bag on the floor, takes out the ring and puts it on Touma's ring-finger. "I know it's just a normal ring, but it's been passed down for generations in my family to the wife of the oldest son of each generation. Mom gave it to me and told me to give it to the one I love. That means, you are not Touma H. Norstein anymore. You are now Daimon Touma, wife of Daimon Masaru. Understand?"

"It's not a normal ring. You don't know how precious it is to me. I'll treasure it." He breaks into a smile and leans his head against Masaru's chest.

"You know, now I know why I have this muscular body and these strong arms. They're not for punching anything irritating on my way but they're for protecting you, the one I love. I will never let go of you or let anyone hurt you."

"I love you, Masaru." Touma smiles.

"I love you, my wife."


End file.
